


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Banter, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "it looks like santa threw up in here.""well, i am pretty close to the guy."or, reader wakes up to an apartment completely decorated for christmas... only it's october.





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> everyone online keeps talking about how they had a childhood crush on bernard in these films, and i get that, but as an adult, i'm just like, _"but... young tim allen though."_
> 
> i loved his films and shows a lot as a kid and i guess that's just turned into a lowkey adult crush. woo! 
> 
> as for the suggestive humor in this... i have no shame. (or some shame, but, whatever.)
> 
> ~~(also i imagined this as a female reader bc i myself am female but it's actually kinda open to interpretation aside from one line, so have fun)~~

“it looks like santa threw up in here,” you comment as you step into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. the room is filled with festive decorations - stockings on the mantle, shining tinsel wrapped around a huge christmas tree, also decorated with multicolored string lights and sparkly, musical ornaments. you squeal as something brushes against your feet, glancing down to find a toy train navigating through the room.

“well, i  _ am _ pretty close with the guy,” scott says, smirking. you sigh, walking over to him and kissing him on the lips.

“morning, mr. claus,” you say. he laughs - his normal laugh, not the deep belly laugh he gives when he’s in the santa getup. here, he’s just regular old scott calvin - young, fit, and all. not that you hate the white hair and big belly, but these few weeks right before the holiday, when the elves finally grant the two of you a few weeks in the real world, you really enjoy best. at least now, you can actually see scott’s face, and there's no bushy beard to get in the way of your kisses, or other things.

“didn't we come here to get away from all the christmas stuff?” you ask, scrunching your nose as you look around the room. “it’s almost halloween. and i am  _ not _ dressing up as mrs. claus.”

“it’s never too early to get into the christmas spirit,” scott argues. you stare at him, raising an eyebrow. “okay, the elves put all this junk in my bag, i guess so i wouldn't forget my job and all that. thought i’d put it to good use.”

“hmm, christmas decorations in october,” you say. “fine, we can keep them.” you turn and start walking towards the kitchen, your stomach growling as you’ve yet to eat breakfast. “but i don’t wanna hear any christmas songs till we're back at the north pole.”

“aw, but i’ve got such a lovely rendition of ‘santa claus is coming to town’,” scott says, following after you. you turn to face him again once you're both in the kitchen. 

“if i hear one song from you, santa claus won't be  _ coming _ at all.”

scott gasps, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. “that is  _ harsh _ .” you just smirk, lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug.

“only fair,” you say.

“unbelievable,” scott says. you smile, stepping towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“love you too,” you say. he huffs out a laugh, but still wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you closer as he kisses you on the lips and you giggle into it.


End file.
